The Duel
by ArtsyPaige
Summary: Harry Potter AU. Odin has beaten everyone in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Until there is one more opponent left. Ava/Odin. Fluffy (and hopefully accurate in Harry Potter terms)


*Updated on 1-9-15 : Thank you SO much random stranger for pointing this out to me! This happens sometimes but still can't figure out why.

It was another day in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Pedri Nanezgani had suggested that all students should duel, to "practice" their magic. Or really, just to show off Odin Arrow, a Ravenclaw, his _star_ pupil, who had managed to knock out _every_ student that tried to face against him. At the moment, he was fighting, Maggie Lacivi, Gryffindor, a strong opponent no doubt, but she lacked the patience to think and strategize. "_Herbifors_!" she commanded, sending a red stream of light, directly towards Odin. He expertly dodged, swiftly moving to the right, which sent the spell right into the face of Gil Marverde. Gil screamed, jumping back as blue roses sprouted out of the top of his head and ears. "S-sorry Gil!" Maggie called out. Distracted, she hardly heard Odin as he called out, "_Immobulus._" pointing wand at her, freezing her into place.

Smirking to himself, he stood smug as Maggie was carried off to the Hospital Wing for some rest. Professor Pedri applauded him, "Well **done** Odin. Now, is there anyone else who hasn't gotten up yet? Anyone?" Looking around, Odin only saw battered, bruised, and defeated faces. But then a small hand went up, hesitant to make itself known. "I haven't gotten up yet…" a small, meek little voice went.

Odin watched as a very short girl, wearing a Gryffindor robe (which didn't fit her, she looked like she should be have been in Hufflepuff) who could have easily passed off for 12-years old, walked up to them. She stood, seeming unsure of what to do, fiddling with her wand and avoiding their eye contact. She had long red hair, that practically were up to her hip, skin that seemed to be _glowing._ The professor gave Odin a look that meant: _Win, but go easy._ Odin understood.

Stepping to meet each other face to face, or really… face to _chest,_ they gave each other a respectful bow. Professor Pedri called out "Wands at the ready." as Odin and the small, short girl raised their wands up to their faces. Before he turned around, he studied that she seemed _terrified._ He felt bad for what he was about to do, but she should have just kept quiet if she didn't want to get hurt. Turning their backs at one another, they took 6 steps forward, before turning around holding out wands.

"On the count of three, cast your charms, to disarm, attack or defend against your opponent." Odin noticed she didn't seem as scared as she was before, almost looking confident. He didn't have much time to think on it, for at the count of three, he heard, "_Incarcerous!"_ as ropes tied itself around him quickly. Struggling to wiggle his arms free, he looked up at the girl, who now looked ready to fight a _dragon._ Forget that, she looked ready to _kill_ a dragon.

Wiggling, as fast as he could, he was able to free his arm that held his wand. Quickly, he shouted, pointing at the rope, "_Evanesce!"_ freeing himself. The girl, surprised he broke free so easily, quickly squeaked out a "_Inflecto Telum!_" as arrows shot out from her wand. Odin summoned a shield, that took the blows as arrow heads were beginning to peek through the thick wood. As he tried to speak out a Alarte Ascendare, she spoke quicker, using Incendio, shooting a stream of fire at his shield, powerful enough to push him off his feet and fall face flat on the hard floor. When he looked up, the girl stood high and mighty, at wand point. He expected her to smirk or even laugh at him for losing, but all that came out was a "Sorry." as she held out her hand.

He didn't take it, picking himself up and dusting off his robe. When he turned back to her again, she stood there, looking as unsure as she had at the beginning of the duel. Rubbing her arm, she looked up at him, giving him a sad look as if _she_ had just lost. He sighed, as he held out his hand. She gave him a small smile, accepting the handshake. Professor Pedri stood in awe. Odin was his best student, he spent much time with him, training him with spells and charms, teaching him to quickly speak incantations. And yet this small girl had him on ground in meer minutes. She reminded him of his wife, chuckling, he would have to tell her what had happened today.

Hands behind back, Pedri walked up to her, and told her she did a fantastic job. She blushed a bit, thanking him for teaching the class so well. Odin stood by, positively fuming, but muttered out a "G-good Job." While the professor and the strange girl talked, like she was _his_ favorite student or something, he stormed out of class. But as he was walking off, he heard the small pitter patter of small feet following behind him. _Great._

"H-hey! Wait up!" the small voice called out. Odin sighed to himself, standing in place as he heard the girl run up to him. "Hey, that was a good duel. You're really good." she complimented. "Th-thanks." he stuttered bluntly. Arms folded, he looked down on the girl, as she cocked an eyebrow up. "You don't have to be so sour about it, Mr. Grumpy." "I-I wasn't t-trying to be-" he tried to start but she cut him off. "You're still probably the best dueler in the entire school." she reassured to him. That shut him up. He only looked at her with curious eyes. Never in his life has he had someone beat him, without them gloating about it in some way. Isn't the whole point of winning, being able to brag about it? Well, that _and_ you show off how talented you are. He just didn't understand her.

But he did feel better. He barely knew her, but she was able to comfort him in a way not even his own mother could. He gave her a smile, which she blushed to. "Y-you're still p-pretty good too, ya know." he said, earning a grin in return. "Wh-what's you're n-name anyway?" he asked her. "Ava, Ava Ire." she answered, "You?" "O-Odin, Odin Arrow."

"Well, Odin, it was a pleasure. Maybe I'll see you around?" Ava asked. "Y-yeah well, w-we do have the s-same class and all…" Odin joked. She giggled, which sounded really cute coming from her compared to some of the other girls at this school.

He then felt four small hands give him a great shove, causing him to fall down. "Odin!" Ava called, trying to help him back up. Looking up, he saw Raven and Crow Arrow, his annoying little sisters, who were not wearing their Slytherin robes. "Hey big bro! How are ya?" Raven asked him, with a hint of mock in his voice. "Someone told us you just got your big nerd lord **butt** kicked, by some little girl." Crow said. Looking at Ava, she asked "Is this her?" pointing a finger, with nail painted bright purple.

"Y-yeah, so what?" Odin asked, as he got up. "So _what?_" Raven repeated, "How could you _lose_ to _that?_" she almost shrieked, pointing at Ava. "Olai is _not_ gonna be happy when he hears you ruined your perfect winning streak like that." Crow said, shaking her head. Rolling his eyes, he said, "I-it's not that b-big of a d-deal, and it's n-not like I di-didn't put up a f-fight of m-my own. She's g-good."

Crow rolled her eyes in return, "Yeah well, good luck explaining that to Six. They want to battle you, see if you've still got what it takes to be the best dueler at school." "And if you're still an Arrow, after all." Raven chimed in, squinting suspiciously at Odin. "Wh-what?! Of c-course I'm an A-arrow!" Odin exclaimed. "I don't know, maybe mom an' dad will come by to tell you you're adopted or something…" Raven joked.

Odin scoffed. "W-well you can tell Six, I'll duel with them, no problem." "Alright then." Crow said, and as quickly as she could, she added "It'salsoadoubleduelsofindapartner,bye." grabbing Raven and running off to cause trouble somewhere else. "W-wait a double _what?_" Odin exclaimed, but it was too late, they were already down the hallway, running up into some stairs. Odin didn't _do_ double duels. He never really found someone he could trust enough to be his partner. Wracking his brain, every person he thought of for a partner just ended in a disaster. But then he had a crazy idea.

Facing Ava, he asked "Ava! Would you be my partner for the duel?" She was taken back by the request, and didn't answer. "Ava, _please?_ You're the only person who is as strong, maybe even stronger than I am. Will you be my partner?" Odin practically pleaded. He searched her face for anyway to know if she was going to accept or refuse his offer. He couldn't tell, but she sighed, and nodded her head, giving him a faint smile. Immense relief poured over Odin. At least now he had a real fighting chance to beat Six.

Without even thinking, he gave her a tight hug. She was taken off-guard by the hug, but eventually hugged him back. When Odin realized what he was doing, he released his arms from around Ava, burning a purple-tinted blush. She was blushing too, only it burned, _literally_, and glowed orange.

Looking into Odin's eyes, Ava asked in a hushed voice, "You think we can beat Six?" He gave her a grin, "Y-yeah, I think w-we have a g-good chance." As a response, she kissed his cheek, causing their blushes to return, worse than ever.


End file.
